


Spin The Bottle

by thefourthlight



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthlight/pseuds/thefourthlight
Summary: “Are you drunk?” asked Dustin, baffled.“No!” Will had insisted. “Well yeah, but I’m serious.” He sat quietly while the others contemplated his preposition. Spin the bottle. It wasn’t something they would usually do as a friend group. However, neither was breaking in to Ted Wheeler’s liquor cabinet and getting buzzed in Mike’s basement.-----------------------------------they're seniors in high school my dudes





	Spin The Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> i dont write fics i just started im bad please know that i know its bad

“Are you drunk?” asked Dustin, baffled. “No!” Will had insisted. “Well yeah, but I’m serious.” He sat quietly while the others contemplated his preposition. Spin the bottle. It wasn’t something they would usually do as a friend group. However, neither was breaking in to Ted Wheeler’s liquor cabinet and getting buzzed in Mike’s basement. They were about to finish high school, and they had silently but collectively started to rebel. Dustin and Lucas had skipped school to go to the arcade. Max had stolen a cigarette from Billy and coughed her way through it with El. Will and Dustin snuck out in the middle of the night to ride their bikes around. Now they all sat in a circle with shallow cups of whisky feeling warm and giggly.

Will had been pretty quiet all night, slowly sipping his drink which admittedly tasted vile and watching his friends sway and smile. El looked happy which he thought was nice. Dustin was laughing very loudly and very often. Max had her head resting on Lucas’ shoulder as she giggled. Lucas was telling a long story about aliens and/or dragons that Will struggled to pay attention to. Mike sat across from Will, listening to Lucas and smiling the smile that made Wills heart melt. He looked carefree, not focusing on keeping El or Will safe or worrying about the upside down. He was happy and spending time with his friends. This was the Mike that Will loved the most.

He was watching Mike laugh when he came up with it. Spin the bottle. If they played spin the bottle then he’d most likely get a chance at kissing Mike. Besides, it wouldn’t be weird or mean anything if it were part of the game right? “Spin the bottle!” will shouted, halting any conversation happening at the time. “What?” Max chuckled. Will looked around at everyone and started mumbling. “Er.. um. I just. It’d be fun. Spin the bottle y’know.” Max had giggled and said “Sounds fun.” while Dustin explained to El what spin the bottle was. Lucas shrugged in agreement and Dustin had said “El and I are both in.” All eyes shifted to Mike who hadn’t agreed or disagreed yet. He laughed, nodded, and got up to find the whisky bottle. As Mike stumbled to the other side of the basement Will was slightly in shock that his little plan was working. He might get a chance.

The game started off with Dustin who seemed awfully keen for a smooch. He spun the bottle and it landed on El who smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek, making a big, exaggerated smacking noise. “Aw thanks El” dustin sniggered “I think I’m blushing.” “My pleasure, lover boy.” El retorted and everyone laughed.

“My turn!” she shouted excitedly leaning in to spin the bottle. When it landed on Mike, Will’s heart sank the tiniest bit. El squealed happily and shuffled over to Mike on her knees. She leant down and placed a delicate kiss on his lips. Mike blushed as she shuffled back to her spot and everyone ooed and awed. Will thought this was fun but part of him wanted to be in her place. “Oh damn. It’s my turn now.” Mike laughed and span the whiskey bottle hard. Will crossed his fingers behind his back and hoped, but his shoulders fell when the bottle landed on Lucas. “Dude. You’re like my best friend!” he said mockingly as he leant toward Lucas. “Dude. I bet you’re like a great kisser.” Lucas laughed back. Mike pecked Lucas on the lips and as he pulled away ran his tongue along Lucas’ nose. “Dude! Gross!” Lucas laughed and so did everyone else.

As he wiped Mike’s saliva off his nose he spun the bottle. He smiled widely when it landed on Max. “Come ‘ere” he chuckled and turned to Max and they kissed, and then they kissed again, and again. Soon the others were booing, giggling, and telling them to get a room or play the game. Max finally separated from Lucas and leant in to the middle to spin. The bottle landed on Mike. Will felt another stabbing pain in his chest. It wasn’t supposed to go like this. Mike was supposed to kiss Will. He watched politely as Mike laughed and said “Come ‘ere Zoomer”. Max giggled out a “nyoom” as she very speedily pecked him on the cheek. ”Zoomer.”

“Me again!” Mike smirked. He spun the bottle and it landed next to him on Dustin. Will swore under his breath as Mike kissed Dustin similarly to Eleven did with a big smacking noise. “Hot” Dustin chuckled. “My pleasure, lover boy” Mike laughed, echoing Els response earlier. Everyone laughed as dustin spun the bottle. It landed on Mike and Will could feel the steam coming out his ears. Everyone’s kissed him but Will and now they get seconds? It wasn’t fair. But he’d sit there happily like he always did. “Again!” Dustin laughed and leant in to Mike, planting a loud raspberry on his cheek. “Thanks Dustin” Mike said as he span the bottle for the third time.

Will watched intently as the bottle spun, slowed, and then stopped directly in front of him. He was in shock. He had been hoping for this. And now it was happening he had zoned out slightly. He looked up, just too late to see Mikes eyes light up. With his jaw on the ground, Will saw Mike laugh and get on his knees to shuffle over to him. Although Will, looking like he did, concerned Mike. “Are you okay?” Mike whispered. Will just nodded. “I’m gonna kiss you now” he hesitated. Will nodded again. Time slowed down as he felt Mikes soft lips on his own chapped ones. Will closed his eyes and fell in to what he thought was a dream. It was a dream. He’d been having this dream since he was 12 years old. And now it was happening. He felt Mike deepen the kiss and opened his eyes slightly to see nothing but Mike’s long eyelashes and curly hair. When the kiss ended it felt like a second, and an eternity went by at the same time. He smiled and opened his eyes slowly to see Mike smiling back at him.


End file.
